firemansamfandomcom-20200213-history
Pontypandy Fire Station
''' '''Pontypandy Fire Station '''refers to the town's fire station where the Firefighters of the town work. In Heroes of the Storm, it was rebulit with a new and modern outlook. The new fire station now has four vehicle bays and can hold up to 5 fire engines. The Station * '''Main Room: This room contains a cooker, a table with 6 chairs, a fire exit, 2 sliding poles, door to the balcony, a water dispenser and 2 sofas. It also has blue checkered carpets and wooden flooring * Control Room: Station Officer Steele's office has a desk with a chair, a computer, a phone and a lamp. There is also a control area with a headset, a touchscreen data system, a large screen and many photos, certificates and trophies * Garage: This is where Jupiter, Venus, Mercury and Hydrus are parked between missions. There are also lockers which 1 contains 2 rolls of training hoses and nozzles, a helmet shelve with BA sets underneath,various safety and instruction posters. * Training Tower: The training tower is used for the firefighters to practice certain emergencies which they might come across. * Backyard: The backyard is where the firefighters do their training and is where the 4 main outlets for hose training are located, off which 3 contain water and 1 containing sticky foam. * Balcony: '''The balcony is where the fire station flag is raised every day. Firefighters * Chief Fire Officer Boyce (Various visits since The Great Fire of Pontypandy) * Station Officer Steele (Senior Officer in charge) * Fireman Sam * Elvis Cridlington * Penny Morris (Full Time Since 2003) * Arnold McKinley (Since Heroes of the Storm) * Ellie Phillips (Since Heroes of the Storm) * Auxiliary Fireman Trevor Evans (Original Series only) Vehicles The vehicles at the Fire Station include: *Jupiter (Aerial Ladder Combined Fire Engine) - Driven by Fireman Sam and occasionally Elvis Cridlington, Penny Morris or Chief Fire Officer Boyce *Venus (Rescue Tender) - Driven by Penny Morris, and occasionally the rest of the crew *Mercury (Quad Bike) - Driven by Fireman Sam and Station Officer Steele *Hydrus (Offroad and Water Rescue Vehicle) - Driven by Fireman Sam (For him and Penny to get back to the station). *Phoenix (Crane) *Mobile Control Unit (Used when the new station was being built.) Fire station Dog *Radar New Station Bays * '''Bay 1: Venus * Bay 2: Jupiter * Bay 3: Phoenix * Bay 4: Mercury and Hydrus Gallery File:Officer_Steele.PNG|Station Officer Steele File:Sam_Tân.PNG|Fireman Sam File:Penny_Morris.PNG|Penny Morris File:Elfis_Cridlington.PNG|Elvis Cridlington File:Arnold.jpg|Arnold Mckinley File:Ellie_Phillips_Promo.png|Ellie Phillips Screen Shot 2014-07-10 at 10.30.32 pm.png|Jupiter Screen Shot 2014-07-10 at 10.31.56 pm.png|Venus Hydrus.png|Hydrus ThCACQ6RO2.jpg|Mercury Imagerdcd.jpg|Tempoary Mobile Control Unit used whilst the new station was being built Fire service Logo.png|The Pontypandy Fire Brigade logo O.jpg|Original 1987-1994 station File:FireStationSeason5.jpg|2003-2005 station 2008-2014 station.jpg|2008-2014 station File:Wikia-Visualization-Main,firemansam.png|The Pontypandy Fire Brigade since 2003 File:Js8.jpg|Jupiter exiting the old station File:Imagefdok.jpg|The new station under construction Bay 4 round the right side of the station where - - mercury - - and - - hydrus - - are kept.jpg|Bay 4 of the new fire station where mercury and Hydrus are kept File:The_new_fire_station_aerial.png|An areal view of the new station at the end of Heroes of the Storm File:1.png|The Emergency Bell Water tank valves.png|The water tank valves at the back of the station Hemet rack.png|New larger helmet and BA shelf in the new station Former Fire station.png|Mercury & Venus leaving the old station for the last time. Fireman sam HOTS.png|Sam in the new garage File:Fire_station_bays.png|Venus and Jupiter exiting the new station Nfs.jpg|Jupiter and venus returning to new base Nfds.jpg|Seating area Nk.jpg|New kitchen area ke.jpg|Kitchen entrance Fi.jpg|Emergency board Nb.jpg|New bell Pole.jpg|New pole Tt.jpg|Jupiter and venus ready for turnout Jupiters.jpg|Jupiter turnout Mct.jpg|Mercury turnout Nfsc.jpg|Under construction Fire station mains outlets.jpg Fire station lockers.png Capture9 zpsc05e71c9-1-.jpg Norman'sPitfall53.png Norman'sPitfall47.png Norman'sPitfall42.png Norman'sPitfall43.png Norman'sPitfall44.png Norman'sPitfall45.png Norman'sPitfall46.png Norman'sPitfall54.png Pontypandy Crew.jpg Elvis.jpg Fire station grand opening.jpg Fire station mains outlets side.png Category:Locations